Dovahkinn the Assassin Part II
by Echo2345
Summary: Dovahkinn. Years after he moved to Riverwood, Dovahkinn's life has changed in every way. With an impending danger on the way and the battle between the Templar's and Assassin's as fierce as ever, the fate of Nirn lies on the shoulders of one man. Dovahkinn the Assassin... Rated M for strong language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

Hi there. This is the second part of my trilogy, Dovahkinn the Assassin. If you haven't read the first part then make sure you go back and do as it will help explain these events some more.

Anyway, when we last left our Assassin he had just assassinated a target, but was caught and took to jail in the process. This part of the trilogy will tell you of how his life in jail was and what he found skyrim to be like when he left. Hope you Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**JAIL LIFE**

Dova's POV

**15TH MORNING STAR 4E** **204**

I woke to see stone walls and iron bars. I felt a lump on my forehead and felt extremely nauseous. I was confused for some moments, then the memory's came flooding back to me all at one time, it felt like a wave had hit my brain. I remembered of how I was an assassin, of my friends, Ralof, Charlotta, Ulfric and Brynjolf. I remembered Vignar's death and my father's. I saw Imperial soldiers walking around various other cells. I realized I was in jail, Castle Dour Dungeon. I looked to see that my Assassin robes and hidden blades had been removed, along with my dagger and I was in nothing but ragged clothes. I sat down on the bed provided and thought of everything. I must have sat there for about an hour before a soldier and another person, dressed in Imperial studded armour but with a hood walked up to my cell door.

"Stand Prisoner!" The one without the hood shouted

I obediently stood. He entered and bound my hands and also blindfolded me. We started walking. I didn't know were we were going but I could tell it was deep in the bowls of the dungeon, as I must have fell 10 times on the stairs. I though of trying to kill them but blindfolded I stood no chance. We entered a large but dank and dreary room. The Imperial with the hood lifted my blindfold off. He had a large scar running across his face and looked like he was severely damaged in a fire.

"So, you are the famous Dovahkinn the assassin, I was expecting more to be honest. Anyway, We know all about your friends and you are going to tell us everything you know, or they all die." He said with a harsh voice

"Never." I replied

"Oh really?, I was hoping you would say that"

The stronger and larger Imperial held me against some sort of rack while the hooded one strapped my hands and feet in. He drew a dagger and placed it on my stomach. He started to draw lines and basically just push the blade into my stomach painfully. After I kept silent for about 15 minutes they let me go and took me back to my cell, blindfolded again on the way back. When I got there I felt extremely tired, and in extreme pain. I knew I wasn't in any danger of bleeding out but that didn't make it any less painful. I looked through a dresses and found some ragged robes. I ripped it up and used it to bandage some of my wounds. After I did that I went to sleep

**18TH RAIN'S HAND 206**

****This was my 28th birthday, it was also my worst. I had heard rumors from some of the guards that the Imperials had won the war but I believed none of it until now. I was just back from my weekly torture and was in my cell, looking at the wall, throwing a piece of stone up and catching it, the usual after you had been in prison for 2 years. At some points I have gave away some things about the Assassins, but most of it lies, the rest of it irrelevant things that had happened years before even I had joined the Assassins. My hair had grown long and I now had a small beard, which I wasn't really happy about as I don't like having facial hair. I didn't like having long hair either. So I was throwing this rock up and down and heard some cheers from outside. This is when I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw two Imperials holding back a man, the man was wearing a long black fur cape and black clothes. I couldn't see much off him as he was surrounded by other Imperials, shouting abuse and spitting on him, that's when I realized it Ulfric Stormcloak.

"NO" I shouted, but no one could hear me

I tried in vain to shake loose the gate but I wasn't getting anywhere. That's when I remembered

"FUS, RO DAH!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

The gate came off it's hinges. I ran as fast as I could towards the group of soldiers surrounding Ulfric. One of them swung his sword at me but I ducked and tackled the soldier to the floor. I punched him in the face and picked up his sword. I killed another 3 in an almost fluid motion. I saw that the tall Templar that I was fighting with in Whiterun was having a fistfight with Ulfric. I killed another two. I turned my focus to Ulfric and the tall Templar. I ran towards him and brought up my sword to bring it down on him, but he shoulder barged me out the way. I fell backwards and into a pile of dead Imperials. I looked back towards them and watched on in horror as I saw Ulfric's head being crushed under the weight of punches from the tall Templar. I watched as his bloody body fell to the floor, limp, and dead. I watched the Templar walk towards me. I noticed he was blind in one aye and had a scar running down through his eye. He put his boot on my throat and felt his giant foot crush my windpipe. I threw my hands wildly about searching for something, anything I could use to get him off me. My hand found a rock. I launched it towards his face and he stumbled backwards holding his forehead where it had connected. I tackled him to the floor and punched him until he stopped moving. I then ran round all the cells letting all the stormcloaks out. I walked over to my fallen friend Ulfric. I could see he had only moments left on this world. But I knew he was going to Sovngarde.

"Dova, don't let the Imperials take over Skyrim, don't let the Templars."

"It's ok my friend, we will meet again in Sovngarde."

I watched the life leave his eyes.

"Rest in peace, my friend." I closed his eyes and took his axe and hidden blade.

I looked around and found some mage robes in a dresser. I put them on and left the dungeons. At first the light stung my eyes, the first time for 2 years I had saw daylight. I hurried out of Solitude and went to a carriage driver.

"Where do you want to go"

"Riverwood"

"That will be 25 septims"

I handed him the money.

"Climb in back and we'll be off."

I climbed in and found a book. I started reading it. It was about the thieves guild. After I finished the book I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK AGAIN**

The journey took about one day. I was dropped off at the entry to the town. It had been changed so much since I had last been here. I noticed the there was a general store where my house used to be. There was also a blacksmith which was new. It was like a whole new place when I got there. I looked around looking for a familiar face. I noticed Ralof coming out from the inn.

"RALOF!" I shouted towards him.

He looked at me with a confused face, that's when I remembered I looked totally different from what I did years ago. I quickly ran towards him.

"Ralof, did you miss me?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Dova, it that you?"

"The one and only. Where is everyone?"

"Who's everyone?"

"The Assassins. Where are they?"

I could tell from his expression that something was wrong.

"Come with me" He half whispered, half muttered.

He lead me towards his house next to the mill. I saw Gerdur. I was going to re-introduce myself but she must have guessed it was me and looked away. I guessed that looking at me must have stirred up bad memory's.

"In here" Ralof said to me, opening the door.

"Take a seat" He sounded solemn now, even sad

"Well then where to start? We thought you were dead. After you disappeared the Assassins fell apart. Brynjolf's cover was blown and he had to move to Cyrodiil to escape from the Thieves Guild. Charlotta traveled with her cousin Ysolda and the Khajiit caravan's. I came back here to escape from the Templars as I was the only assassin left. I guess you already know what happened with the war."

"Yes, I watched Ulfric die myself."

"There's one other thing" His voice reduced now to a whisper.

"The Dark Brotherhood have a contract on your head."

"How much?" I ask, surprised.

"100,000 Septims"

My jaw dropped. At that moment we both noticed a figure at the doorway. I flipped my hidden blade as Ralof moved his hand towards a hammer. I ducked in my seat as Ralof threw him hammer at the intruder. I ran from my chair towards the person and stabed him in the chest with my blade. I watched him fall to the ground.

"Who are you!" I demand

"The Dark Brotherhood listener" He barely mumbled out before he died.

"Dova! Why did you kill him, that is another 50,000 septims onto your contract" Ralof exclaims to me.

"Oh by the God's, I'm going for a drink." I said to Ralof as I stormed out the house towards the tavern.

* * *

I got some food and mead and sat at a table in the corner. I was just finishing my mead as three Imperial's walked through the door. One was wearing some light studded armour and carried a sack. The other two looked like they were prepared for a war as they had numerous weapons and were fitted to the brim with heavy armour. I watched that table for about 15 minutes when I saw the messenger, who was no doubt drunk just now, take a large scroll from the bag and show it too his two companions. I then realized that it was the scroll. I stood and walked over towards that table.

"Excuse me, but could I possibly ask were you got that scroll?" I ask, trying to act polite.

"None of your business you nord bast-"

He was cut off mid sentence by a hidden blade piercing his neck. One of the others tried to grab me from across the table. I pulled him towards me and he fell onto the table, breaking it. I stabbed him with my hidden blade just to get up in time to see the last Imperial take a swing at me with a sword. I raised him bracer and deflected the blade away. I held my wrist in agony and accidentally pressed a button. I watched the blade fall from the bracer to the floor. I looked back at the Imperial to see him take another swing at the. I ducked but fell backwards. I lay flat on the floor as the Imperial approached me. I quickly drew Ulfric's axe and held it up in front of me. His sword stuck into the handle of the axe. I got too my feet and punched the Imperial in the head, knocking his helmet off. I punched him twice in the head and sent him back against the wall. He threw his own punch at me but I caught his arm and in the same motion pulled and twisted so it ended up the wrong way round. He fell to the floor and held his shoulder. I picked up the blade from my hidden blade and was about to finish off the whimpering Imperial when instead I lent close to his ear and whispered,

"Tell your friends the Assassins are back"

I pulled away in time to see his expression turn to complete horror. I picked up the scroll and put it into the sack and left the tavern.

* * *

I walked back over towards Ralof's house. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I kicked the door off it's hinges waking Ralof and Gerdur.

"Ralof, we have to go"

"Go where?"

"Cyrodiil"

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way, but for now get packed"

He reluctantly did as I told him to do. As he was packing I took the time to shave my beard and cut my hair back down to it's usual size. I asked Ralof for some clothes as the Mage robes I was wearing really made me feel uncomfortable . He gave me a white top with black trousers and a pair of boots instead of the footwraps I have been wearing for the past while. When we were all set to got Ralof said his goodbyes to Gerdur and we left. We walked for a while but after we eventually we met a carriage driver who agreed to take us to Cyrodiil. But what we had to do when we got there, no one could prepare for it. No one could do anything to stop it, t would make or break the Assassins, and it was up to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A NEW START**

The journey to Cyrodiil must have took a week. Ralof and I discussed the future of the brotherhood, and came to the decision of establishing a group of Assassins in Cyrodiil. We would focus try and rid Cyrodiil, even Tamriel, maybe even Nirn. Ralof would, for the first while, help and recruit those who could help our cause. I on the other hand would help find Brynjolf and try and rid some of the city's of Templar rule. Our headquarters would be the abandoned Chapel of Akatosh in Kvatch. We also came across a Kahjit caravan and asked them to send out word to Charlotta asking her if she wanted to join us. When we got there Ralof immediately went out in search of recruits, leaving me to set the place up. I quickly found some loosed bricks in the walls and placed the Scroll in there. Hiding it in case the Templars found our hideout. I put out most of the stuff setting out some rooms. After a few hours of settling in and seeing the surrounding area Ralof came back with three recruits. Two male and one female. One male was a Nord named Aenar. He was tall and muscly. He had long black hair and a scar that ran the right side of his face. He seemed pretty up for joining the Assassins, although it did help that his grandfather was an Assassin. The other male was an Imperial named Stenar. He was skinny and pretty flimsy, but he could use a blade. He had the usual tanned Imperial skin and could move without making a sound, making him important for the sneaky missions we would need. The last recruit, the female was a Breton named Marbell. She was pretty much a typical Breton, good at magic. She had a chalk white face with flowing hair to match it. I told the recruits of the history of the Assassins and the Templars. They all agreed to devote their lives to the Assassins, I immediately inducted them. It was then for the first time that I realized that I had lost my Assassin robes. Luckily Aenar had a friend who was a tailor, so I started drawing up plans for my robes as Aenar, Stenar and Marbell did too. Ralof still had his original ones. I wanted mine pretty much the same as my last only making the whole thing black with a black cowl also. I wanted white accents, instead of the usual red ones. I thought this would be a sort mark for our own group of Assassins. I gave my plans to Aenar and he left to his tailor friend with the plans. He reported back saying that the outfits would be ready in two days. After speaking about ways to expand our group I set out to see if I could find some more people to recruit to our cause.

I came across an Argonion arguing with some Orc bandits. I sat on a bench just within hearing range and eavesdropped on the conversation

"You owe us money Vistha" One of the mercenary's said

"I know, I know. I will have the money soon" The scared Lizard replied

"Soon isn't good enough Vistha" The same bandit replied, drawing a dagger

"Oh Gods, please no"

"You should have payed up Vistha"

I had heard enough and flew at the bandit with the dagger. I stabbed him in the throat with my hidden blade. Picking up his orcish dagger I ducked below a sword swipe from another bandit and went to stab him in the stomach, but the Argonion already killed him. The last bandit swung a punch at me but I dodged, grabbed his arm and moved behind him, still holding his arms. I pulled his arm back and heard a satisfying snap and watched his body fall limp to the floor.

"Are you ok" I asked the Argonion

"Yes" He replied

"Do you know of the Assassins"

"Why yes, I do. In fact I used to be in the Thieves Guild in Skyrim"

"Good, you will know what happened to Brynjolf then?"

"Last I heard he was right here in Kvatch"

"Thank you" I said half turning to walk away

"And by the way, if your interested go to the Chapel of Akatosh" I said leaving before he could reply.

I began my search for Brynjolf at a Tavern. I scanned the front drinking room but found nothing. I walked over to the bar and sat down in front of the barmaid. She was a Nord with shoulder length blond hair and had a striking resemblance to Charlotta.

"Excuse me Mrs..." I asked waiting for her to tell me her name.

"It's Miss, Miss Heddvi Ironhand"

"Well Miss Ironhand, do you know where I may find a man named Brynjolf?"

"Well I may, for a price"

"Oh for the the love of Talos women, whats your price?" I asked with a sigh

"5,000 gold"

"No way"

"Well there is another thing you could do"

"What?"

"Well my friend was travelling with her cousin on the Kahjit Caravans. She usually sent me letters but she stopped two weeks ago. I would tell you this information, if you went and found her I would tell you how to find Brynjolf"

"Can you tell me more about your friend?"

"Well the Imperials banned Kahjit Caravans in Cyrodiil a few years ago, so she is most likely in a jail, although last time I heard from her she was outside the near the Imperial City"

"Ok, I will find her. Can you tell me her name?"

"Her name is Charlotta. Charlotta Strong-Shield..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN OLD ACQUAINTANCE**

I turned on my heels and ran out of the tavern. I sprinted back in the direction of the chapel dodging many citizens, the houses and shops a blur of grey as I ran. I was about halfway there when a man wearing a hood bumped into me.

"Sorry laddie" He said to me as he took off running.

I wondered why he was running until I noticed that my belt was lighter than before. _Shit, he stole my coin purse. _I thought to myself as I ran after the thief. I took a shortcut through round some buildings. I came out the alleyway and the thief ran into me, knocking us both to the ground. He got up first.

"Stop, thief!" I shouted while getting up.

He turned briefly to look at me but climbed up a building. I sighed and set off in pursuit. Clambering up the moderately tall building I managed to get closer to him as he wasn't as skilled as me when it came to free running. He made it onto the roof first. He was about a meter away from me when I got up onto the roof. He jumped from building to building with me in pursuit. The man was tired and I was an arms reach away from him. He got to the edge of the building we were now on, but the next building was about a ten feet jump. He must have been crazy as he tried to jump it. I jumped too but for a different reason. When we were both in mid-air I grabbed his ankles and weighed him down. He hit his face off the brick wall and both of us fell to the floor. I clambered wearily to my feet and looked towards the person next to me. He tried to run away from me but I grabbed at his hood and pulled him to the ground. I drew my new orcish dagger and held it to his throat.

"Who are you?" I questioned him.

"Dova?" He said to me, his voice confused.

"Brynjolf" I said back to him, realizing his identity.

"No way! Its really you" He exclaimed

I helped Brynjolf to his feet.

"I never thought I would see you again. What happened?"

I explained to him everything that has happened over the past few years and why the Assassins where in Kvatch.

"Oh and by the way, if you are interested in rejoining, our new headquarters are in the chapel of Akatosh"

"Yes, of course I am laddie, I have something to do first but I will meet you there soon."

He turned to walk away.

"Hey Brynjolf, you have my coin purse." I said to him

He turned and chuckled."You can take the man out the thieves guild, but you cant take the thieves guild out the man."

I laughed also as he threw my purse back to me.

I quickly remembered why I was running and sprinted off in the direction of the church. I could see it's tall spire sticking out from above the two story buildings surrounding me.

When I got back I shoved the tall doors and noticed Marbell sitting on a pew, reading a book.

"Marbell, have you saw Ralof?" I asked her.

"No, why" She asked

"No matter" I said

I went through to the makeshift bedroom and found Stenar using a bow firing at a makeshift target on the wall.

"Stenar, do you know where Ralof is?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't seen him for some hours." He answered

"Ok" I replied, almost worryingly that no one had seen him.

I hurried to the training room where I found Aenar destroying a straw dummy with his sword.

"Aenar, have you saw Ralof anywhere?" I asked

"Actually, I have." He replied.

"Great, where?"

"He said he was going out and looking for you"

"Can you come and help me find him?"

"No bother, will I get Stenar and Marbell?"

"Yes, the more the better"

We met at the doors and set off to look for Ralof. We searched for about an hour before we heard some jeering and saw a large crowd forming a few streets down. We followed it and got a good view. We saw a large convoy of Imperials going down a long road. There were about 5 on horseback and 10 on foot. I noticed that there was a man, bound and gagged hanging over the edge of a horse. He looked to be semi-conscious. One of the Imperials was shouting at people to move out the way and and that the man was a traitor to the Empire. The man on the horse had shoulder length blonde hair and was muscly, that's when it hit me.

"That's Ralof!" I said to my companions.

"We have to find a way to get him out of here" Marbella said to me.

I heard it but it sounded like a mumble, everything else went into a blur as I drew my orcish dagger and ran towards the horse that Ralof was on. I stabbed at it and connected with it but it only seemed to give it a fright as it ran on faster ahead of the convoy. I cursed to myself as I turned and stabbed an Imperial in the neck. I saw that Aenar, Stenar and Marbella had joined the fight. Three Imperials ran towards me. One swung their sword at me. I ducked and stabbed him in the abdomen. He slumped to the floor dead. Another swung at me as I side stepped and stabbed him in the throat. The last one advanced on me. He swung his axe at me as I raised my dagger. It connected but the blade broke in the process. I deployed my hidden blade and stabbed him in the shoulder. He held his wound in pain. I stabbed him in the other shoulder and then again in the chest. He fell to the floor, limp. I spun around looking for another Imperial. I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell to the floor. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I couldn't move at all. I heard my attacker say something but I couldn't hear as I lay in my pool of blood. I heard a sword pierce skin, but I couldn't feel any pain. I heard a voice mutter something. My eyes where getting heavy. Then all went silent, it felt as thought the whole world had stopped and froze. That's when the darkness came..


	6. Chapter 6

**AN OLD MENTOR**

I awoke some time later lying on a table in a dimly lit room. At first I thought I was dead, then I heard a familiar voice.

"Old man, come quick he is waking." The voice said

The voice was soft, almost like a Whisper. Then it hit me, Whisper. I sat up quickly. I winced at the extremely sore pain in my back.

"Sister, is it really you?" I asked looking at the women beside me

She had long blonde hair, the exact same color as mine. She had my Mother's ear's, eyes, nose and mouth. I looked more like my father although you could still tell we are brother and sister.

"Yes, it's me." She said leaning over and hugging me tight.

I hugged her tight. I heard footsteps coming from the doorway behind me.

"So Dovahkinn. I see you're awake." Said a rough voice from behind me.

I knew who it was immediately.

"Only one person call's me Dovahkinn. Hello Vignar." I said, my mind in shock at how he survived.

"I see you still remember me" He replied

"How could I forget you. But how did you survive?"

"Your Father's hidden blade. It had well so to say a strong chemical that insinuates death. After the battle. Your sister here came and found me and used some healing magic. It is because of her I survived"

"One more question. Just before I killed him he used Fus, Ro, Dah on me. I thought I was the Dragonborn?"

"The ability to shout is passed through the bloodline. It is very rare for it to awake in a father and son though as it only awakes in certain people. You father was the Dragonborn that killed Alduin during the dragon crisis. You are a direct descendant of Talos."

I looked at Vignar confused. "_The_ Talos?"

"Yes that Talos."

"Wow." That was the only word's I could cough up I was so astonished.

"How long was I out for?" I asked to no one in particular.

"A week" Aenar replied.

"A week? We have to get going if we want to save Charlotta and Ralof!"

I stood up from my makeshift bed ignoring the searing pain in my back. I saw on another table a black pair of Assassin Robes.

"Are they mine?" I asked

"Yes" Stenar said

I put them on over my clothes. They fitted perfectly.

"Are we ready to go then?" I asked to the group.

"Woah Dova. Slow down, you don't even have a proper weapon yet." my sister said to me.

"I don't care if I don't have a weapon, Ralof and Charlotta's lives are on the line!" I screamed back at her.

"Dova, listen to to your sister, I mean your not even in a fit state to move, never mind travel too the Imperial City." Vignar said.

I sighed and sat on the table.

"Do we have any information on them."

"Yes they are to be executed in a few weeks time." Vignar said.

"Well we must get going then." I said standing back up.

"I will go with you Dova, I know what it's like to lose a loved one from those bastard Templars." Aenar said.

"So do I." Stenar said.

"I will go too." Marbell said.

"It would be our pleasure to join you." Brynjolf announced walking down the stairs with a familiar lizard.

"Thank you all" I said, looking round the room at my fellow companions.

"Even if we succeed in the Imperial City, not everyone will come back alive, but I urge you all to fight with all your strength, not for me, not for Charlotta and Ralof, but for yourselves, for we will finish the Templars off, or die trying!"

My companions shouted words of encouragement to each other.

OoOoO

I led the Assassins up the stairs and too the doors of the chapel. I walked towards the door and was about to lift the wooden bar holding it closed when the door broke on it's hinges and came falling down. I rolled too the left just in time to see about 10 soldiers come running through the door. I saw they were led by the tall Templar that killed Ulfric. I felt my blood boil with rage that the fact he had escaped death twice at my hands already. I threw myself towards him, hidden blade deployed and stabbed at him. I aimed straight at his face just too be met by a flying fist. He walked over to me and picked me up and pressed me against a wall. For the first time I heard his voice speak.

"I see you just wont die" He said to me with a rough voice, much like Ulfric's.

"I could say the same thing about you" I replied smirking. He growled as he brought down yet another punch to my head. I felt my head open up and watched as blood dripped down over my left eye. I watched him put on a glove that head three small blade pointing out the knuckles. He dragged it against my left cheekbone as I screamed out in agony. I looked at his eyes, the had an evil glimmer in them. He aimed to throw a punch at my throat with his glove when I heard the soft noise of blade stabbing flesh. He shouted in agony this time as he grabbed the small throwing knife from his thigh. He spun around and launched an elbow at his attacker. I watched his attacker duck and throw a punch at the Templar, knocking him out. I fell to my knees as my saviour walked up to me. I saw Imperial armour and deployed my hidden blade. He dropped his helmet from his head and I looked on in complete surprise as he held out his had.

"Bormir, Bormir Blood-Bringer" I said looking at my childhood friend

**A/N SORRY FOR MY LONG DISAPPEARANCE BUT NOW I'M BACK I'LL TRY AND KEEP DTA GOING. BORMIR BLOOD-BRINGER IS NOT MY CHARACTER, HE IS MY FRIENDS WHO I AM ALLOWED TO USE. HIS STORY IS CALLED THE BLOOD-BRINGER CHRONICLES AND IT IS IN MY BIO. PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**FINDING THE ARTIFACT**

**Desmond's POV**

I heard a soft whirring noise. I shacked the my groggy head as the van I was in came into view.

"Desmond, we have found the location of the scroll" Rebecca said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Washington, in the national archive. That's where it's on display" Shaun answered.

"Wait, isn't that where the-" I said.

"Yes, that's where the Declaration of Independence is stored" Shaun interrupted.

"Are you telling me that the Declaration of Independence is the Elder Scroll?" I asked surprised.

"Yes Desmond, we are" My father said.

"And I presume I will have to get it?" I asked the group, waiting for the obvious reply.

"No, Rebecca's going to get it" Shaun remarked sarcastically

" You trying to say something Shaun." Rebacca said aggressively.

"No, Nothing. Anyway. We will try to drop you off as close as we can to the building, but as you guessed there is Templar's stationed there as guards undercover looking for the scroll. Luckily they haven't worked out it's the Declaration yet. You will probably have to sneak in. Your best shot at that is through the air vents which should be accessible through the toilets." Shaun briefed me.

"Ok, but can I ask some questions first?" I asked.

"Ok if you are going to ask how the scroll ended up on Earth for Nirn then it's because Nirn is Earth. We think there was another disaster involving the First Civilisation and one of Nirn's moon's" Shaun said.

"Well that was the other question. My first question was going to be how has no one noticed that The Elder Scroll was on the Declaration of Independence?" I said.

"That's because only people who share First Civilisation DNA can see it. Anyone who said they could see something on the back was passed off as a madman because no one else could see it." Shaun answered.

"I understand now" I said.

OoOoO

I sat back in my seat for the rest of the journey without saying a word. We eventually came stationary on a bridge.

"Desmond we have to let you go now, we can't risk getting caught now. Here take this earpiece, wee should be able to speak to you through this. And when you get to the Scroll, don't read the back." Rebecca said.

"Ok" I said turning to leave out of the back doors but stopped as I felt a tug on my arm.

"Good luck son" My father said.

I ignored him and left the van. I saw a roadblock up ahead and people being checked from their car's. The Templars were obviously expecting trouble. I watched the van drive away as I walked down the sidewalk. I noticed there was some guards up ahead that were doing stop checks on people. I saw one of the guards check a persons wrists and knew straight away they were looking for Assassins. I put my hands on the banister of the bridge and pulled myself over. I looked down at the dark water. I took a deep breath and let go.

I felt a sharp pain in my back as I landed in the water and felt my body submerge in the water. I kicked back up and noticed a large pipe coming out from the bank of the river. I swam in that direction letting the current pull me down stream. I grabbed on to the edge of the pipe and from the smell I noticed from the smell it was a sewer pipe. I climbed in and walked down the pipe for about a mile when I noticed a grid of light shining on the pipe floor. I looked up to see a white roof through a moderate sized grate. I noticed a ladder that could take me up to the grate, but it started halfway up the vertical pipe. I jumped up and grabbed on to a bit of broken pipe and pulled my feet so I could throw myself up and grab onto the bottom rung of the ladder. I done so and pulled myself up to top. I heard some guards speaking and realized it was a toilet.

"Did you hear there may be an Assassin coming here?" One of the guards said.

"Impossible, they wouldn't have made it past the security. And even if he did at least we know for sure the scrolls here." The other replied.

I had heard enough and flipped through the grate while ejecting my hidden blade. The second guard came towards me and swung a metal sword like thing at me. I ducked and stabbed him in the stomach. I heard the other guard say through his radio that there was an intruder. I approached him as he drew a gun and aimed it at me. I lunged forward and grabbed the gun before he could shoot me. I pulled the gun from his grasp and pistol whipped him. He fell back and I stabbed him with my hidden blade.

"Hello, Desmond, can you hear us?" I heard Rebecca say through the earpiece just as I finished hiding the bodies in a cubicle and putting the gun in my pocket.

"Yeah, loud and clear" I replied.

"Ok once your in the vents it should be pretty straight forward. Go forwards turn left turn right and drop down." She explained.

"Ok, I got it" I replied.

I clambered up into the vents and carried on for about ten minutes until I got above the room where the Scroll was located.

"Eh Rebecca, is the jump down not a bit big?" I said looking down at the 15 metre drop.

"Yes it is a bit big but you have to." She replied.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the drop. I kicked open the vent and watched it fall to the floor. I grabbed on to the edge and let myself droop down. I looked over my shoulder to see a guard aiming a gun at me. I tried to pull myself back up but I heard a loud crack and felt pain in my soldier. I knew immediately I had been shot. The guard kept shooting but missed every shot. I pulled myself back into the vent and lay holding my shoulder. I tried to move but I heard a loud creaking sound and felt myself falling inside the metal cage.

I was surprised that I hadn't broken any bones on impact and started to crawl out the end of the vent where it broke off. I got out and saw three guards pointing guns at me. I stood up and held my hands behind my head. As soon as one of the guards reached out to me I grabbed his arm and used him as a human shield. The other two guards filled my human shield with a volley of bullets from their pistols. I drew the pistol I attained earlier and shot my two attackers. I dropped my dead shield and looked towards the scroll. I walked over and smashed the glass surrounding it. I noticed the changes on it as the gold tips at the top had been removed. I followed Rebeccas instructions and rolled it up without reading it and put it in my backpack. I heard footsteps from my left and saw a S.W.A.T team running through the door.

"FREEZE!" Shouted one of the people.

I slowly walked back towards the window. When I was just in front of it they opened fire. I quickly flipped through backwards and grabbed onto the the window ledge. I looked down and dropped back into the river bank. I quickly ran through the nearby streets and eventually found the van. I clambered into the back and we drove off.

**A/N SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AGAIN MY FRIEND SPILLED JUICE ON MY LAPTOP SO I HAD TO USE MY IPOD TO UPDATED, WHICH IS VERY HARD. ANYWAY FOR THE DESMOND CHAPTER I THOUGHT I HAD TOO LEAVE DOVA FOR A WHILE AND GO BACK TO DESMOND AS I HADN'T DONE IT SINCE THE LAST STORY AND I WANT TO MAKE DESMOND CHAPTERS MORE. R&R**


End file.
